A Wish to Start Over
by Syreina
Summary: Seth made a wish and now he's trapped as a baby. Dean and Roman are the two that find him.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo prettypantsrollins on tumblr posted art work that inspired this. GO look at her art.. It is seriously adorable and awesome.

* * *

Seth sighs as he walks towards his car after a match with Kane. He felt exhausted and like he wanted to sleep for a week. If he was honest with himself he felt sick and he's pretty certain that he had a fever. Hunter and Stephanie had given him permission to leave the pvp early. He walks towards his car and rubs at his eyes. Seth was sorely just tempted to crawl in the back and sleep. He could always just drive to the next town after a couple hours of sleep.

He turns his head when he sees a bright flash off to his left. Seth turns around expecting someone with a camera. He watches as there's a bright flashing ball floats behind him. At first he thinks is some joke until the ball shifts and swirls turning into a lady that is pure light. His eyes go wide as he stands there shocked not sure if he should run or scream. The light gets so bright it blinds him and he feels warmth and prickling on his skin all over. Seth closes his eyes and tries to scream but the sound never comes out. The world goes black for a second.

The next thing he knows he is looking up at the world and everything seems huge to him. His own suitcase looks like a mysterious coffin. It takes a second and when he tries to move the truth hits him. There's clothing around him that was his. He is standing there naked and tiny. Little sounds come from him and when he opens his mouth to cry out there's a shrill cry. He looks around and cries. His hand gravitates to his mouth with it's own mind.

He hasn't cried in a long time and he doesn't understand. Everything just feels overwhelming and he looks down. His body isn't a mini him.. it's different. He has baby fat and tiny hands.. He lets out another screaming cry. He's a baby.

He cries louder and then hears something. His eyes go wide when he sees someone walking towards him.

* * *

Roman looks as he walks through the parking lot looking for Dean. Dean had went out to have a smoke but now that the pvp was over he was missing. Roman frowns when he hears a baby crying and looks around. He sees Seth's car and frowns as he walks towards the sound. In a pile of clothing is a tiny baby. He kneels down and gently grips the child. The child squirms and moves. The little boy cries harder and keeps pointing at the car and other things. The little boy is obviously distressed.

Roman speaks softly. "hey hey.. shh. Don't worry.."

Roman frowns as he picks the naked little boy up. He reaches down and looks at the Seth Rollins shirt and then wraps the little boy in it. He holds him tightly to his chest and rubs his little back. "Where's your mommy or Daddy."

The boy wails louder and seems to be trying to talk but he can't stop crying. Roman frowns and sees the suitcases that where Seth's. Roman's breath comes in a gasp because something is wrong. He looks down and seeing pants and boxers that where under the shirt. He reaches down and moves the pants... His heart rate picks up. He finds a wallet in the pants and then opens it.. It's Seth's..

Roman looks down at the little boy and then notices.. The soft curly brown hair on his head and he breath catches in his own throat when he sees brown eyes look at him full of tears. "Seth?"

Roman looks around expecting something a camera.. someone. No one is there though. He looks down at the boy and the boy is clinging to his shirt but has calmed down. The baby keeps rubbing his chubby face into Roman's shirt Roman sits on the ground finally and then holds the boy out to look at him. "Seth.. is that.."

The boy looks at him and then reaches out to him. He is making grabby hands at Roman. Roman pulls him close and holds him gently. He jumps when hears a rough voice.

"Roman what the hell brother?" Dean asks as he walks over.

Roman looks at him and then whispers. "Dean something.. is wrong."

Dean looks confused. He sees the tiny toddler in Roman's arms, wrapped up in a Seth shirt. Dean then takes in the scene and he then looks at Roman confused. "Why are Seth's.. and.. his wallet..this... Roman explain."

Roman shakes his head. "I don't know.. I found this little one in Seth's clothing.. and with all his things.."

Dean frowns and looks even more confused.

Roman looks confused and Dean takes the little boy. The shirt falls off the little one and Dean blinks at the naked child.

Roman frowns and then quickly stands up and re wraps the boy up. "Dean!"

Dean glares at him, "How was I suppose to .."

There's a soft light that comes over them. Dean looks around wide eyed and pulls the little boy into his chest protectively. Roman glares and looks around. Roman watches as he sees adult Seth standing where he found the child. Though it wasn't the real adult Seth. It almost looked like a ghost. It shows Seth changing into the child and the lady of light.

The last thing is a soft whispers. "A wish.. to start over granted."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looks confused and then falls onto his butt. He is still holding the child Seth. "Roman.."

Roman nods. "I saw Dean."

Dean looks at the child and then Roman. "I don't.. I don't get it."

Roman takes a breath and then looks at Seth. "I don't really either.. I don't understand what is going on."

Dean looks down at Seth and frowns. He then feels something warm and wet on his shirt. Dean looks down and sees his shirt growing wet. It dawns on Dean at that moment. "ROMAN HE PEED ON ME."

Roman looks confused and then scoops the child up and the wet shirt that was wrapped around the baby falls to the ground with a splat. Sure enough Dean has a huge wet spot on his shirt. The little boy has wet legs and whimpers. His legs kicking in the air since it's cold.

Dean glares at the Seth. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE."

Roman growls. "Dean.. he's like.. not even 1 .."

Dean growls and then sighs. ".. we need diapers.. I guess."

Roman nods. "yeah.. and some clothing.."

Dean pauses. "wait that means we're keeping him.."

Roman sighs. "what else do we do.."

Seth wraps his arms around Roman's neck and whimpers. In a soft child voice Seth whispers. "dada."

Dean's head goes forward and and he sighs. "Great.. now for sure we're keeping him."

Seth looks around and then at Dean. He sniffles and then whimpers out. "Dada."

Roman smirks at Dean's stuttering to respond to that.

Dean sighs and looks at Roman. "so um.. what do we do."

Roman looks at Seth and then crinkles his nose at the smell. "Well.. we need to clean him up and then get some clothing.. diapers.."

Dean looks up. "Maybe.. an fan would have some diapers.. I mean people bring children."

Roman nods. "maybe but I don't know how to explain why we have a baby.. isn't there a gas station.. some of them have diapers."

Dean looks around and sees down the road. "yeah.. There's one there."

Roman walks over to the suit case and opens it. He wraps another of Seth's shirt around the little boy. "So little one.. you feel free to poo and pee.. ALLL you want in this shirt.. just not on me."

Seth giggles brightly and keeps repeating over and over. "dada.. dada."

Roman watches him and cocks his head. He wonders if Seth is understanding what's happening.

Dean grins. "Yes old Yeller.. Timmy is in the well."

Seth huffs and glares at Dean. Dean won't admit that his heart melts a little bit at the mean face of Seth. "Cute."

Roman shakes his head. "Dean I have one child here. I don't need two."

Roman puts the bags in Seth's car and takes the keys for now. He also hands Dean a shirt since his is wet with pee. Dean growls and throws his shirt away. "you're paying for that shirt later."

Dean pauses when he sees he's now wearing a tight glamour kills shirt. Roman smirks and then starts walking towards the gas station. He knows if Seth was himself he would be freaking out about Dean stretching out his shirt. They walk into the convince store/gas station and the clerk just ignores them. Dean walks over and picks up a pack of Diapers. Roman looks at them and takes one. "pay for those.. and this." He picks up a cloth that is there and walks off.

Dean nods and watches Roman head into the bathroom. Dean sees bottles and baby food as well. "you owe me kid."

Roman lays Seth on the counter and takes off the shirt. It stinks and he eyes Seth. "stinky.. you'll have to forgive me for this later."

He throws the shirt away, wets the cloth with warm water. He gently washes Seth's legs and then eyes Seth. He then takes a breath. He washes over Seth's privates and cleans him up. He throws the cloth away. "Damn it.. baby brother.. you better appreciate all of this."

Seth kicks his feet and watches Roman. His hand going to his mouth and he sucks on his thumb and watches Roman.

Roman watches him and shakes his head. He puts the diaper on Seth and then sighs. He wraps Seth up tightly in another shirt and picks him up. Seth looks at him happy to be clean and dry. He cuddles into Roman and keeps sucking on his thumb. Roman walks out and Dean eyes him.

"you got that daddy look in your eyes." Dean gruffs out.

Roman shrugs. "he's cute like this."

Dean sighs. "he's .. "

Roman shakes his head. "but he's not.. Dean he's a baby."

Dean takes a breath and then looks at Roman. "He's still Seth."

Roman shrugs. "Yeah but he's not too. He's a baby that needs us."

Dean looks at him and then looks at the baby in Roman's arms. "I guess."

Roman looks him and then hands the baby over to Dean. Seth whimpers and Dean takes him. Dean eyes him but Seth wraps his chubby baby arms around Dean's neck. Dean sighs and holds Seth against his chest.

"Fine.. but what do we do.. Raise him?" Dean asks.

Roman shrugs. "We figure out what happened if we can.. keep him safe and hold him."

Dean rolls his eyes and then looks down at Seth. "you need clothing.. and something.."

Seth shifts and lets out a soft cry.

Roman looks at his watch. "Food.."

Dean holds up the bag. "Baby food.. I got some."

Roman crinkles his nose. "From a gas station."

Dean sighs. "He's hungry and seriously Roman. It's better then him crying."

Roman sighs. "tomorrow. We get him some clothing too."

Dean hands Roman the bag and then walks out. Roman chooses not to comment that Dean looks happy carrying baby Seth.

Dean looks down at Seth. "Baby brother. I'm going to buy you all the pink clothing and cute little dresses.. you'll look awesome."

Roman sighs and follows Dean. "Dean.."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was forced to hold Seth in the car since they have no car seat. Roman started a list on his phone of things to get. At the hotel they get a couple looks as Roman carries Seth in and Dean brings the bags. In the hotel room though Roman sighs and looks at what Dean bought. He opens up a jar of mashed carrots. He tries it and crinkles his nose. It's not rotten.. it's just gross. Roman has a feeling someone is going to be wearing this by the end of the night.

He sighs and looks at Dean. "Sit."

Dean blinks at Roman. "what.."

Roman sighs. "You're the living highchair. So I can give him some food."

Dean mutters and then sits in the chair. Roman sits Seth in his arms and Dean looks down at Seth. "I don't want to wear your food."

Seth grins at him.

Dean mutters.. "If you can understand me.. Be nice. Or I'm spanking you when your older"

Seth wiggles happily and then reach up trying to put his baby hands in Dean's hair.

Dean sighs. "you can't understand a word I'm saying. This isn't fun unless you understand my threats."

Dean smiles softly when Seth jams his thumb in his own mouth and then cuddles into Dean's tummy. Dean rubs Seth gently and whispers. "Stop being cute."

Roman chuckles and then sits down by Dean. He puts some carrot mush on a spoon. Roman is honestly a little surprised that Dean brought a baby spoon too. Dean even went so far as to buy one that was covered so if Seth bite it, it wouldn't cut or hurt him. Roman looks at Seth and then speaks softly. "Open up."

Seth looks at him and looks at the spoon confused. Roman gently pulls Seth's hand out of his mouth. Roman drops some on Seth's tongue. Seth tries it and then makes a face that is obviously showing he does not like that. Dean gasps when Seth hides his face and smears carrots all over his shirt and arm because he's also spiting it out.

Dean sighs and takes the paper towel that Roman hands him. "Yeah Roman.. I don't think he likes it."

Roman smirks. "i don't know.. maybe we need to do another test."

Dean glares at Roman. "Do and what's left is going on you.."

Roman eyes him and then tries some apple sauce. Seth appears to like it and lets Roman feed him some of it. Dean sighs because even while eating.. Seth is still some how getting some on him since he's wearing as much as he's eating. Dean watches and eyes Roman. "Next time.. YOU get to be the highchair."

Roman smirks and hands Dean the phone. "ask the front desk for a crib."

Dean shakes his head as Roman takes Seth to wash his face. Dean calls down and the front desk lady asks 3 times if he's sure and even tells him the crib can't support and adult. Dean frowns and wonders why someone would want a crib for an adult.

Roman comes back and looks over at Dean, he's holding a bottle that Dean bought with some formula. "what?"

Dean shrugs. "the lady made a huge deal about not putting you in the crib."

Roman looks at Dean and then shakes his head. "Don't even think it."

Roman sits and then eyes Dean who is watching. "Want to try?"

Dean pauses. "I don't.."

Roman shakes his head. "come one.. it's just Seth.. only.. smaller.."

Dean walks over and sits down. Roman hands him Seth and then the bottle. "Just offer him it."

Dean bites his lip as he holds the bottle to Seth's mouth. He grins brightly when Seth takes it. Seth holds onto dean's hand on the bottle and looks up at him.

Roman grins and pats Dean's shoulder.

Dean whispers. "How old do you think he is?"

Roman looks over and shrugs. "I'm not sure.. I think maybe 8 to 10 months."

Dean looks down at him and takes a breath. "Roman.. "

Roman looks at him. "Dean?"

Dean looks at Roman. "what if .. he's stuck like this.. growing up again?"

Roman shrugs lightly. "Jojo will have a little brother then."

Dean looks shocked. "what do we tell people?"

Roman sighs and then leans back. "I don't know right now."

Dean pauses and then looks at Roman. "We could tell them that someone said he was mine i guess. She left him with me and walked away."

Roman looks at him. "what about his family."

Dean snorts. "Seth had no family." Dean though went silent after that not wanting to explain his late night conversations with Seth about their histories.

Roman sighs and looks at Dean. "That would make you.."

Dean glares at Roman. "you're dada too mister. I'm not doing this on my own. I don't think I can."

Roman chuckles. "true."

Dean looks down at Seth who's watching him. His eyes are drooping though with sleep. Roman gets up when there's a knock and he lets the person bring in the crib. Dean takes the bottle away as Seth is almost asleep. Seth lets out soft whines. Dean shakes his head. "Shh. You're going to fall asleep and choke."

Dean gently puts Seth on his chest and pats his back. Roman makes the crib up from what he remembers from his daughter. Dean smiles softly when Seth burps and then offers him to Roman. Roman takes him and sighs. "You're going to have to sleep naked.. which means.. um.. we will cook all night."

Seth giggles brightly and kicks his feet.

Roman mumbles. "yeah yeah.. laugh at our dismay." Roman pulls him close and rocks on his feet with him like he use to with Jojo. "You are still out to get us."

Dean looks at Roman. "Well get him sleepers tomorrow.. and all that jazz."

Roman watches as Seth tries to fuss but is starting to drift off. "at least he's cute as a sell out baby."

Roman lays Seth in the crib and watches him drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Seth sits there holding a baby standing in a room. The room was bare with only a bed in it and few scattered toys. If he was honest with himself it reminds him of his bedroom from his childhood. The baby was happily sucking on his thumb as it holds onto Seth's shirt. Seth looks confused and then looks down at the baby. It's himself. Seth nearly drops the child in shock since he didn't understand._

 _He though holds the baby close and then looks around. He was trying to figure out where he was and what was happening. He takes a breath and then speaks. "Hello?"_

 _"Hello" says a soft female voice._

 _Seth whispers. "where am I? where is this place?"_

 _"a dream." The voice speaks again._

 _Seth rubs the baby's back and then speaks softly. "Why.. why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you.. why are you.. Explain yourself. Please I don't understand."_

 _"You wished it."_

 _A ghost like image of himself appears and it speaks softly. "I wish I could start over.. To fix all of this.."_

 _Seth remembers this say. He was watching dean and Roman tag together and call each other brothers. It hurt and he had said that to himself._

 _Seth swallows. "I wished to start over.. not like this." He looks down at the sleeping child and then whispers. "I didn't mean for this to happen."_

 _The voice laughs softly. The first thing Seth thinks it's mocking him. But it wasn't. It was more of a safe laugh like a mother laughing at a child's antics. Seth calms down and the laugh almost fills him with happiness. He holds the child and closes his eyes. He sits down and holds the baby in his lap. She sounds like his mom before she passed on._

 _"Seth you need to understand."_

 _Seth looks up and cocks his head to one side. "understand what?"_

 _Seth jumps when the baby starts to cry. He looks down and then the room starts to fade. "No nonono." He whispers and tries to keep a hold of what is going on to get some answers. He closes his eyes and then the cries come from him and then he's not holding anything. He looks around and realizes he's the baby again and cries louder. He gasps softly when he feels someone picking him up. He looks up as he rubs at his face and eyes with his tiny hands. Roman is looking down at him. Seth feels himself slipping into the baby mindset and tries to not lose himself again._

Roman holds him close whispering softly and gently. "Shh have a bad dream?"

Seth whimpers and reaches more for him. Roman holds him gently to his chest and rubs his back. Seth rubs his face against Roman and the warmth of Roman caring for him makes him lose himself more. Finally the adult Seth is lost slowly and baby Seth is there.

Roman sighs and rocks Seth quietly. Dean was still snoring away. Roman was sorely tempted to wake Dean up and make him suffer to. He though leaves Dean to sleep. Seth fusses and squirms around. He though jams his thumb in his mouth and holds onto Roman's shirt. Roman hums softly some song that his mom use to sing to him. He then moves with Seth to the bathroom. He tries to lay down Seth but Seth lets out a whine. Seth just seems to want more cuddles and to hold onto Roman.

Seth's hand move and he whines out softy, "Dada dada."

Roman whispers softly. "you need a diaper change. Come on little one."

Seth looks up at him as he's laid on the counter on a towel. Roman looks down at him as he goes about changing the diaper. Seth watches him and holds onto Roman's hand that is on his tummy making sure he doesn't wiggle off the counter. Roman looks down at Seth and looks curiously at him.

"Seth are you in there?" He asks and watches Seth. "well you're in there obviously.. .. can you understand me?"

Seth kicks his legs and his hand goes back into his mouth.

Roman sighs and then looks at him. "I don't know if you can. But me and Dean will protect you. You're still our baby brother and you're going to be safe. If we have to raise you too, we will. Which should be interesting since well.. But yeah you will be ok. Safe and loved."

Seth watches him and chews on his fingers. Roman changes Seth's diaper and then wraps him up again. Roman picks Seth up and holds him tightly against his chest. He walks back to the bedroom. Dean is sitting up in bed looking confused and still asleep. Dean looks curiously at Roman though.

Roman sits down on his own bed. "Seth needed a diaper change and cuddle time."

Dean groans softly and his words are slurred from sleep. "This us going to be a thing now? 4am cuddle time."

Roman nods. "Yup."

Dean groans and then lays back down. Roman smirks and rocks Seth. Seth yawns since he's dry and warm now. Roman hums the song again and watches him. Seth yawns again and starts sucking on his thumb.

Roman smiles softly and then lays Seth in the crib watching him drift off. "at least you're easier then Jojo. She would stay up all night at times and make sure me and Galina where there."

Dean groans and then waves a hand from under the blankets. "Sleep.. I'll get the next one."

Roman smirks. "damn rights you are. I need some beauty sleep."

Seth sleeps soundly in the crib.

Dean mumbles from his blankets. "Beauty my foot.. now shut up."

Roman smiles softly and shakes his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth didn't wake up again until early in the morning. He looks around and then then rolls around trying to get up. He starts babbling out sounds as he moves. Dean peeks into the crib when he hears babbling and sees Seth wiggling around in his crib. Seth had a hold of his foot and was pretty happy as he wiggles and then looks up at Dean.

Dean raises his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Seth looks at him and then babbles out strange sounds. He reaches for Dean wanting the man to pick him up and cuddle him.

Dean shakes his head and then picks Seth up. "I don't think you know what you're talking about."

Seth wiggles and Dean holds the bottle, shaking it to make it an even temperature. He sits on the bed and offers Seth the bottle. Seth takes it and drinks happily. His hands holding onto Dean's hand on the bottle.

Dean nods. "Thought so.. I finally win an argument with you. It just took you turning into a child and needing me to care for you. Easy right?"

Roman groans as he comes into the room. "What are you arguing about?"

Dean shrugs. "I dunno. Things. What's important is that I won."

Seth kicks his feet and gurgles around the bottle.

Roman nods slowly. "yeah.." Roman holds up a pink Sleeper. "This was the only one in lost and found.. At least we can take him into the store though."

Dean eyes the sleeper. "you know.. I was joking about dressing him in pink."

Roman sighs. "it's the only one..I feel guilty enough man."

Dean sighs. "If Seth is in there.. he will forgive you since he doesn't want to walk around in a mall with us.. naked."

Roman nods. "true. Though he wiggles his ass enough on tv though he might be ok with it." Roman grabs a bag and fills it with some diapers, wipes, baby food and then looks at Dean. "I'll dress him.. you make a bottle to take with us."

Dean nods and let Seth finish the bottle before handing him off to Roman. He was just happy it was Roman now that had to change Seth. Roman holds Seth and takes him into the bathroom to change and dress him. Dean gets ready and then puts a full bottle in the bag.

Dean thinks about the lady in the vision and then wonders if she would talk to them. he though isn't certain how they would even find her. He thinks and looks at Roman who comes out carrying Seth. Seth was all warm and in a soft sleeper. In his baby mind he didn't get that it was a girls. He was cuddled, warm and happy and that's what mattered.

Roman looks at Dean. "I'm trusting you to drive."

Dean grins brightly and then walks over. He looks down at Seth as he speaks. "you hear that Seth.. your life is in my hands."

Seth grips his own foot and grins up Dean when comes into view. He reaches up and grabs at Dean's nose. Dean crinkles his nose and stands up fully. "grabby."

Roman nods. "baby's are grabby."

Roman carries Seth out and Dean drives towards the mall.

Dean then looks at Roman. "Doesn't Jojo have baby stuff left?"

Roman shakes his head, "She's 7 man.. All her baby stuff was donated years ago and the baby seat is expired. I think all Galina has left is a crib and I will have to suck up to her to get that."

Dean frowns and parks the car. "it's Christmas Season.. and we have a cute baby."

Roman takes a breath. "is this where I ask the twins to play body guards.. Keep the old ladies at bay? Or you think you can handle it?"

Dean looks at him. "They are going to have to know sooner or later."

Roman gets out of the car. "let's just go. You guard and I carry."

Dean eyes Roman as he gets out of the car. Dean pulls his beanie over his face a little more and Roman carries Seth inside to keep him from getting cold. Dean walks over and touches Roman's arm. "we don't have to tell your family I can take him home."

Roman takes a breath and looks down at Seth. "it's just.."

Dean takes Seth from him and holds Seth protectively in his arms. "Hey it's ok. You have a family to explain and I don't. I'll take him home at break. We'll be fine together. Daddy Dean has this gig and I can figure it out."

Roman watches and closes his eyes. When it came to actually putting his money where his mouth is with Seth he was chickening out. To tell his family and his ex wife that he was raising a child. To tell Jojo that her uncle Seth was now a child. He though talked a good game and said a lot of things to Seth and to Dean. Was he going ot back out and be a coward.

He then suddenly looks at Dean who is a few steps a head of him. "Dean.. wait.. you're both coming home with me."

Dean looks back and raises his eyes brow.

Roman sighs. "I said I would keep him safe.. and he is not safe with you in Vegas. You'll lose him."

Dean huffs. "I lost a title belt not a baby."

Roman raises his eyebrow. "you lost Jo.. it's only because she followed you and Seth saw her trailing behind you that you didn't completely lose her."

Dean sighs dramatically and then looks down at Seth. "one accident and you are marked for life Sethie. Remember that your Dada Roman is judgmental." Seth looks at him, chewing on his finger. Dean reaches over and takes Seth's finger away. "you need a completely cool soother. So you stop chewing on yourself."

Roman looks around and sees a walmart. He didn't want to spend tons of baby clothing and such so that was the best plan. "there."

Dean looks up. "he is going to owe us.. alot."

Roman nods. "he will be our maid."

Dean nods and holds Seth as they walk towards the store. "And slave.. just a slave."

Roman picks up a cart and looks around the store getting lost. "My credit card is going to feel this in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

The associate Jenny's eyes go wide when she sees two huge men walk into her section. She though puts on her best smile. "Buying for you're daughter?"

Dean chuckles at the thought of Seth being a girl. "He's my son. We lost our luggage and unfortunately with it all our baby supplies."

Roman is impressed by the fact that Dean could lie still so smoothly. He wonders if Dean had lied to them but shrugs it off. If Dean ever lied or covered something up it was for a good reason.

Jenny frowns, feeling bad for the poor guys. "I'm sorry to hear that. Let me help you. I know lots of things that you can get cheaply but with good quality."

She leads Roman and Dean through buying everything they would need. Including a car seat that Jenny helps set it up so Dean can lay Seth down in it. After Dean set Seth up comfortably in the seat, Roman gently put a soother in Seth's mouth. Seth squirms but Roman nods saying he'll sleep. Dean gently rocks Seth as he watches Roman and Jenny run around filling some carts. Dean had sat on the floor with the seat. Dean takes a blanket and gently tucks it around Seth. He watches as Seth sleeps quietly in the seat. Dean looks up when he sees Roman standing over him. "Done?"

Roman nods and holds up a blue sleeper. "When he wakes up we'll change him."

Dean nods and looks down at Seth. "alright. Wonder what he's dreaming about."

* * *

Seth stands in the room again. He bites his lip as he looks around. This time the baby him is no where. He runs a hand through his hair and then gasps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Roman standing in front of him. "Ro?"

Seth though realizes this is a memory. Roman is in his Shield gear and looks ready to fight.

Roman smiles at him. 'Hey bro ready to go?"

Seth looks at him and then whispers. "Roman.."

Roman smiles brightly at him and leads him to where they are entering the arena for the first time. Dean is waiting for them, bouncing on his heels.

A soft Feminine voice speaks out. "Brothers. Family."

Seth wipes at his eyes as he stares at Dean and then Roman. Since it's a memory all they do is watch him. With the same concerned looks that they always got when one of them was upset. Seth reaches out and touches Dean's hand. "I'm sorry..."

Dean face though turns into a mask of rage as Seth hears his own voice coming from the ring. Saying they where never brothers. Roman looks cold and indifferent. Seth shakes his head and holds himself. "No.. no.."

Dean turns his back to him but doesn't leave. Roman just glares but then he says something. "baby brother.. you'll always be the baby brother."

Seth remembers that form his matches with Roman. Roman always saying that to him. It wasn't just to get at him.. it was because he always would be Roman's baby brother. Seth starts sobbing uncontrollably. His body curling in on it's self.

* * *

Dean was helping Roman load the baby items in their rental. Then his eyes go wide when he hears Seth scream from the car seat. Dean panics thinking something happened. He runs over and throws open the door. He looks at Seth who's crying so hard that his whole body is shaking. Dean unclasps the car seat and picks Seth up. Roman is behind him. Dean holds Seth to his chest and checks him over.

He then looks at Roman with concern because Seth is clinging to him crying so hard that still that his little body is still shaking. Dean bounces and holds Seth. Roman watches as Seth doesn't seem to sooth. Roman picks up the soother and a blanket. He gently takes Seth from Dean who's starting to worry more and more. Dean paces and watches.

Roman bundles Seth up in a blanket. He then puts the soother in Seth's mouth and doesn't let him spit it out as he rocks him. Roman starts to hum the song again as watches him. Seth finally accepts the soother and looks up at Roman. Roman watches him as Seth fussing and squirming dies down. The baby cuddled into his chest. Roman watches and whispers. "I don't know what is going on or what is happening in that head Seth.. but we're here. We're not going anywhere."

Dean seems to calm as Seth does and then walks over. He though nods a little slower more uncertain since he was scared. He then runs his thumb over Seth's cheek. Seth leans into the touch and Dean smiles softly. "brat.. scared me."

Roman nods. "I don't know what's going on. But whatever it was passed."

Seth watches Roman and Dean. His hand reaches up and grips Dean's finger.

Dean shrugs. "If it's just because he's a baby.. maybe since that was the first time he couldn't find us."

Roman nods. "maybe. "

Dean looks at Roman. "we .. we can't get our hopes up our Seth is in there right now. He might really be completely started over and I don't want to push him into something he might not be."

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "when did you get so smart and parenty."

Dean shrugs. "Your dada vibes are rubbing off on me."

Roman smirks and then slowly moves Seth into the car seat. Seth wiggles and whines softly. Roman gently rubs Seth's arm as he bundles Seth up again and does the straps up. "Shhhh"

Dean suddenly pipes up. "is parenty even a word."


	7. Chapter 7

They arrive at Raw and Roman carries Seth and his bag. Dean has the baby bag and his own bag. Jimmy eyes them when they enter the locker room.

"Rome.. do you have something to tell us?" Jimmy asks looking confused.

Naomi sees the baby with Tamina and instantly squees. She scoops Seth up. Seth does not look happy since a strange woman just woke him up from a sound sleep. Naomi cuddles Seth and coos at him. Tamina gets a funny look on her face and looks at Roman trying to figure out why he has a baby.

Roman goes to explain.

Naomi sits the baby on her legs and then looks confused. She gets a good look at the baby and then runs her fingers over his hair. "Roman.. does Seth have a child?"

Roman shakes his head. "No."

Naomi covers her mouth.

Jey looks over at the Seth and then his head turns sharply to Roman. "explain Uso.."

Roman sighs. "I don't know how.. it's Seth somehow."

Tamina laughs. "you're joking.. this is a joke.. right?" She picks Seth up and then looks at Roman.

Roman shakes his head and Dean whispers. "it's not a joke."

Jimmy takes Seth from Tamina and then whispers. "Seth?"

Seth eyes him and then reaches for Dean. He is not enjoying being passed around like a hot potatoe and wants Dean. Dean takes Seth and holds him tightly. Seth cuddles into Dean and then babbles out "Dada."

Dean nods and kisses the top of Seth's head. "I got you. No more playing pass the baby."

Jimmy sits heavily onto a bench. "So ..Seth is a baby."

Roman nods and explains the vision and the lady of light.

Tamina walks over and gently lays a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Roman.."

Roman sighs and looks at them. "I'm not leaving him alone."

Jimmy glares back. "you think we would say that.. I should slap you. My Mama raised me better then that."

Roman sighs. "sorry."

Dean eyes Jimmy. Jey looks over Dean's shoulder and then speaks softly. "So you're now a daddy."

Seth watches Jey who is talking to Dean. Jey's hair is perfect and almost tickling his nose. Seth with baby speed, grabs Jey's hair and holds on tightly. Jey yelps and panics. "ROMAN.."

Seth giggles happily and holds onto Jey's hair. Dean smirks at Jey. "So Jey.. what have we learned."

Roman walks over and takes a hold of Seth's hand and gently untangles Jey's hair from it. Jey huffs at Seth. "I swear you did that just to be mean."

Seth reaches for Roman but now has a hold of Dean's shirt.

Roman shakes his head. "you have to choose baby boy. You can't have both of us at once."

Seth whines and cuddles into Dean.

Jey looks at Roman. "Does he .. is he.. an adult in a baby body?"

Roman shakes his head. "I don't think so. Sometimes he seems to be but the rest of the time.. he doesn't seem to be."

Jey nods and then looks down at Seth in Dean's arms. He pulls his hair into a bun and then says. "Seth if you understand us.. um... kick your left then your right leg."

Dean watches and Seth stares up at the guys. Seth then whines softly and Dean sighs. "Diaper change."

Roman eyes Dean. "Your turn."

Dean mutters and takes Seth towards the bathroom.

Jey shrugs and watches Dean leave grabbing the diaper bag on his way. Dean puts down the change pad and then lays Seth down. He eyes Seth. "So you and me.. have an agreement right.."

Seth watches him and Dean gives him a teddy to hold onto. Seth holds the bear and babbles happily. Dean manages to get diaper off.

Naimi loosk at Roman. "has Dean ever changed a boy..."

Roman shakes his head and then he clues in. "damn it."

Dean's scream from the bathroom. "HE PEED ON ME AGAIN."

Jimmy smirks and looks at Jey. "Well now.. that was worth it."

Roman walks into the bathroom. "Dean.."

Dean mutters and then heads to the shower after Roman takes over. "DAMN IT."

Tamina smirks and then looks at Naomi. "If nothing else we'll be in for some amazing entertainment."

Naomi nods and caps her hands. "Can't wait."

Roman comes back. He had to change Seth's clothing since Seth got it as well.

Naomi looks at him. "how are you going to explain this to Stephanie."

Roman grins impishly at Naomi. "I nominate you to."

Naomi glares. "Oh hell no."

voice from behind them. "Explain to my wife what?"

Roman turns and looks at hunter. "Hunter.. hi."

Naomi looks at Roman and snorts. "this should be great."

Roman looks at Hunter as he holds Seth. "Um.."

Hunter eyes the baby and then cocks his head. "Roman you have a son?"

Roman shakes his head. "no.. well kinda.. um.."

Dean comes back after washing off the pee and looks at Hunter.

Hunter walks over and looks down at Seth. He raises his eyebrow recognizing his protege immediately. Stephanie stands behind Hunter and gasps.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" Stephanie shrieks.

Hunter glares at Roman. He though is calmer and expects an answer.

Seth cries at the screaming since that just scared him. Roman shifts him and Seth wraps his arms around Roman's neck.

Dean growls at Stephanie. "we didn't do anything."

Hunter holds up a hand to his wife and waits for them to explain.

Dean mumbles and explains what happened.

Stephanie eyes them. "You expect us to believe this."

Roman shrugs. "I actually don't care what you believe. It's the truth."

Stephanie walks over and looks down at Seth. Seth whimpers and holds onto Roman. He doesn't like this and just wants Roman to make it go away.

Stephanie growls. "if you think we're going to let you keep him.." her hands ball into fists.

Dean surges forward and gets in Hunter and Stephanie's faces. "don't touch him."

Naomi takes Seth from Roman when Roman holds him out to his family. Roman then moves forward and grabs Dean.

Seth cries harder and Tamina puts a soother in Seth's mouth to try and calm him. Seth takes it and looks up at Naomi with tears in his eyes. He wants Dean or Roman.. or both.

Dean snaps at the power couple. "He is our brother and you are not taking him from us."

Hunter sighs and looks at Stephanie.

Stephanie growls but the look from Hunter stops her.

Hunter speaks softly. "Stop Stephanie."

"They did something to him." She states.

Hunter shakes his head. "do we honestly think our wrestlers are magical begins that can do this?"

Stephanie stops and then looks at Seth. The logical part of her brain starting to kick him and make her realize that Hunter is right. Seth looks well cared for and is dressed. Obviously Roman and Dean got him things. Dean mutters and goes to the diaper bag. He picks up a bottle and goes to warm it in the bathroom. Stephanie watches and looks a little surprised that Dean is moving to care for his baby brother.

Hunter looks at Roman. "What is your guys plan?"

Roman shrugs. "He's our baby brother. We're going to take care of him. There is no plan."

Dean comes back and takes Seth from the women. Naomi and Tamina say nothing since Dean is pissed and Seth kept reaching for him every time he sees him. Naomi though takes the soother out of Seth's mouth for Dean. Dean offers him the bottle and Seth takes it. His one hand holding onto Dean's hand on the bottle and his other hand is holding onto Dean's shirt.

Stephanie watches and then looks at Dean. "I'm sorry."

Dean mutters but nods at Stephanie.

Stephanie sighs and looks at Hunter. Hunter shrugs.

Roman looks at him. "listen.. I know you where worried about him. I get that.. but he is our brother. We're going to care for him. I don't know how much more I can say that and make you understand."

Dean shifts Seth after he was done with the bottle and pats his back.

Stephanie softens watching Dean. "We can see that."

Hunter nods. "how much did you spend on getting him set up."

Dean mutters. "don't worry about it." He wants nothing from these guys right now except for them to leave.

Hunter sighs. "Listen.. Seth is.. like another kid. We want to help."

Roman looks at him and then shrugs. "Well if he suddenly grows.. or does something.."

Hunter nods. "We'll cover those costs and anything else you need."

Dean sighs and holds Seth close to him as the power couple leaves.

Roman watches and hte speaks up. "Dean calm. Seth isn't going anywhere. Stephanie was just worried about him and wanted to be sure he was ok."

Dean mutters, "she's still a evil witch."

Naomi smirks. "He censored himself."

Tamina grins. "Being a daddy is helping him not swear. I like this daddy Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sighs as he looks at the stage. Him and Roman are about to go on and Seth was fussing. Naomi was trying to comfort him but all Seth seemed to want was Dean or Roman. Dean looks back and frowns softly. Jimmy finally steps in and takes Seth from Naomi.

Jimmy speaks softly. "now listen here little man."

Seth sniffles and looks up at Jimmy.

Jimmy holds Seth's teddy in front of him and jingles it. "Your dada's need to work. They will be right back and then you can cuddle them all you want."

Seth whines and looks up at Jimmy.

Jimmy shakes his head. "Nope you are going to behave. Me and you are going to play and you will be fine. No more fussing or crying."

Dean bites his lip and watches.

Jey pats Dean on the back. "Go Jimmy's got this."

Dean nods and leaves the locker room. Roman was waiting outside and looks at Dean.

Dean sighs. "How do you do this.. every week with Jojo."

Roman shakes his head. "Jojo is use to it because she is part time between me and her mom. Also Jo is older and understands."

Dean nods. "I guess."

Roman hugs Dean gently to his side. "Hey Seth will get better with this."

Dean nods. "yes Seth Ambrose will."

Roman raises his eyebrow. "Seth Reigns Ambrose."

Dean pauses and thinks and then nods. "Yes. Seth Riegns Ambrose."

Roman smirks and then looks over at Stephanie who is walking over. He wonders why until she stands in front of him. Stephanie sighs. "Listen.. I know I over reacted but I wanted to make things right. I have my lawyer drawing up adoptions papers and things in order to make Seth legally yours. Well as legal as we can get. "

Dean eyes her. "What do we owe you for it?"

Stephanie shrugs. "Nothing.. other then . I want to keep making sure he's alright and I know even though Hunter isn't saying it. He does too. He cares about Seth."

Roman nods and shrugs. "of course."

Dean taps his lip with his finger and nods. "but don't expect us to be friends or anything after everything you guys have done."

Stephanie shakes her head. "and none of this impacts what happens in the ring."

Dean nods. "exactly."

In the locker room Jimmy finally got Seth to stop whining and crying. Seth was sitting on a blanket on the floor. Jimmy was laying beside Seth on his side. Seth was holding his teddy and he has a tower of rings on a post. Jimmy grins softly as Seth keeps handing him the rings and he puts them on the post. Seth seems happy to keep doing this.

Tamina shakes her head and watches as Seth plays with Jimmy. "ever think.. we would be baby sitting Seth?"

Jimmy snorts. "considering Seth use to be such a brat this doesn't surprise me."

Naomi shakes her head and then sits by Seth. Seth looks up at Naomi and offers her his teddy bear. "at least this Seth shares."

Tamina smiles. "Roman seems happy."

Jey nods and looks at her. "Roman likes being a dad. He always has liked being a dad."

Naomi watches Seth. "I think Dean does too."

Jimmy looks up when Sasha runs in.

Sasha frowns. "Dean and Roman are being attacked by Sheamus and his friends."

Jimmy stands and him and Jey take off towards the ring. Naomi and Tamina look at each other. Tamina nods. "I'll go make sure they're ok and you stay with Seth."

Naomi nods and looks at Seth. Seth is happily waving a ring at Naomi. Naomi takes it and puts it on the post. "Boom."

Seth giggles brightly and looks around. He frowns and looks up at Naomi. "dada."

Naomi smiles. "They'll be right here really soon."

Naomi looks at the TV and gasps seeing Jimmy and Jey trying to fight off with the league of nations. She stares at the tv biting her lip. Seth moves to his hands and knees and sees the door open. No one shut the door when they left and Naomi didn't notice it. Seth crawls towards the door and out into the hallway.

Seth crawls along the hallway. He sees a sparkly item and he wants it. He crawls as fast as he can towards it. Suddenly hands grip him and scoop him up. He looks up in shock and sees a strange man. Seth's eyes go wide and then whimpers start coming from him. The man frowns softly and then holds Seth close as he looks around.

* * *

Naomi panics and runs out of the locker room. She looks up and down the hallway and sees no one there. She bolts down the hallway and starts ripping it apart looking for Seth. Roman limps into the hallway and looks confused at Naomi. Naomi looks at Roman and looks panicked. "I turned my head for a second.."

Dean walks over and his eyes go wide. "where's Seth."

Roman looks around and then shouts. "SETH..."

* * *

Renee walks backstage to do her interview with the new day. She though stands there shocked. Kofi is holding a baby. Not his own either.

Kofi is dancing around with Big E and Xavier. Xavier looks at Renee and he grins. "Renee!"

Renee looks at Kofi. "Where'd you get the baby?"

Big E speaks up. "we found him.. He was crawling along the hallways."

Xavier nods. "We decided to make sure he was ok and he can join with us for the power of positivity. Well until we find his parents."

Renee nods and watches as Kofi dances holding the baby. The baby for his part seemed happy and was holding onto Kofi squealing happily.

* * *

Roman rips through the Arena trying to find Seth. He finally hears the singing of the New day and walks towards the sound figuring he can ask them at least if they have seen a baby. Dean is following him, chewing on his thumb. Dean's growls when he sees Big E sitting on the a trunk with Seth in his lap. Xavier is standing in front of Seth and Big E clapping out their new day rocks chant.

Big E is gently getting Seth to clap along. Seth for his part looks right at home.

Dean surges forward. "Seth you brat."

Kofi jumps up. "Whoa wait right here mister gloomy."

Xavier turns and watches them.

Seth sees Dean and then reaches for him. "dada!"

Big E holds Seth and raises his eyebrow.

Xavier watches Dean. "the New day is here to protect this child."

Big e nods. "It's a new day yes it is."

Kofi eyes Roman.

Roman tenses and growls. "That is our brother you are holding."

Kofi watches Roman. "your brother."

Xavier looks at Seth and then pauses. "wait that makes him."

Big E smiles brightly. "our fallen captain."

Big E picks up Seth and holds him up in the air. Seth squeals happily and looks around. Kofi raises his hand and Xavier begins to play the trombone to the tune of the lion king.

Dean watches and covers his face with his hand. "Tell me they are not doing that."

Roman sighs. "They are.."

Big E grins and then moves Seth to Roman's arms. "Our captain is finally back with his family."

Kofi stops. "WAIT. We should protect our captain.. What is your intentions with our captain."

Xavier nods. "SPEAK Gloomy pants.. Tell us what you intend to do with our captain."

Big E holds Seth on his hip after pulling away.

Dean twitches. "He's our brother. We're his dada's what do you think we're going to do to him."

Seth watches and holds onto Big E. For some reason he is trusting this man easier then he even trusted Roman's family. Roman watches and then stands straighter.

Roman speaks softly. "Seth trusts you .. and he use to hang out with you before.."

Kofi stops and nods. "he was nice to .. to us. He was our friend."

Xavier nods and then takes Seth from Big E.

Roman smiles softly at them. "he's still your friend. He trusts you and hell he doesn't even trust my family."

Xavier hugs Seth and then sighs. "you promise you won't hurt him or.. anything."

Big E flexes his arms. "and if you want to get rid of him.. you'll give him to us."

Kofi nods. "we don't want anything to happen to him."

Dean looks at them and then nods. "Nothing will happen to him. We'll keep him safe."

Xavier hands Roman Seth. Seth squeaks but cuddles into Roman, holding onto him.

Big E looks at Seth. "Captain.. we are here for you."

Seth watches the man and then reaches over. He pats Big e on the cheek and then waves as Roman nods at Big E. Roman then walks towards their locker room.

Dean relaxes now that Seth is with them. Dean takes Seth from Roman and whispers softly as he holds Seth close. "When your an adult I'm spanking your ass for scaring me like that."

Roman rubs Dean's shoulder. "he's fine."

Dean walks into the locker room and mumbles. "Scared me."

Roman nods. "Lets just head home. Fuck smackdown."

Dean eyes Roman. "your home?"

Roman nods. "it'll be easier. Your apartment is small."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean carries Seth into Roman's home and looks around. Galina had dropped off a play pen, baby bath and a crib along with some items. She had loaned them. Roman explained to her what was going on so that She could tell Jojo after both of them decided what to tell the little girl. They decided that until Roman was certain Seth was staying little it was decided that Roman was babysitting a little boy. A little boy that happened to have the same name as her second favourite uncle Seth.

Roman puts the bags and eyes Dean. "I swear you carry him in order to avoid helping me."

Dean grins. "What me? Really brother."

Roman puts the last of the stuff in his living room. Dean puts Seth in the play pen in order to help Roman set things up. Seth sits in the playpen and eyes the walls. He really wants out and to explore but the walls are too tall. Seth whines softly and moves. Roman walks over and scoops Seth up. "what's wrong?"

Seth looks up at him and then points around the room. In his mind it made sense but to Roman it was pretty random. Dean lays a blanket down and then Roman hands him Seth. Dean sits with Seth between his legs. Seth looks around and then eyes Dean. Seth's eyes then go wide when he sees Roman's huge cat that is stalking behind Dean on the couch.

Seth moves and grabs Dean's fingers. He babbles and watches the cat. Dean turns his head and eyes the cat. "don't even consider it."

The cat eyes him and then Seth. Now Puff had survived Jojo and actually loved babies. He considered them a source of food. Puff though hated Dean.

Roman walks back with a bottle and baby food. "Puff stop stalking Dean. what did you do to make him hate you. Jojo pulled on his tail and he loves her."

Dean glares at Roman. "you think I did something to him.."

Puff meows and then perks when Roman sets down the food. Seth pulls at Dean's hand and tries to pull himself up to get at the kitty. Dean's eyes go wide. Roman smiles watching as Seth tries but can't seem to get it. "Almost baby boy."

Dean whispers. "He's trying to walk.. Well stand but still."

Roman nods. "yup soon enough. He will be running around."

Roman sits on the couch and sits Seth at his feet. He then holds his fingers down and lets Seth get a grip on them. Roman then gently pulls as Seth tries to get up and Seth stands up. Seth looks just as shocked as Dean is. He is wobbly and Dean ends up putting a hand on his back in order to support him. He though is standing. Roman moves his leg and Seth grips Roman's pants to stay up.

Dean grins. "Kid.. you got this."

Adult Seth looks down at this scene and bites his lip hard. Baby Seth was looking right at him but couldn't communicate that he was there. Dean and Roman can't see him. Seth closes his eyes and then feels a small hand on his shoulder. Seth looks back at the lady of light and whispers. "why are you doing this to me.. Why.."

She smiles softly.

Seth whispers. "They still.. take care of me even though I'm an ass.. I get it.. I FUCKING GET IT.. now let me go.."

She whispers. "You're going getting part of it."

Seth wipes at his eyes. He watches as baby Seth reaches for him. Seth slowly falls to his knees and then looks at his hands. "I don't deserve.."

The lady whispers. "Let go of that Seth. You need to understand."

Seth glares back at her. "you always talk in riddles and circles.. Tell me.."

She smiles sadly. "I can't. This is your journey not mine."

Seth turns his head when he sees baby Seth holding onto Roman and Roman holding him gently.

She then whispers suddenly and unexpectedly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not saving you all those years ago."

Seth feels confused but before he can question he suddenly is baby Seth again. He looks up at Roman who picked Seth up. his little hands are patting Roman's cheek. He then wraps his arms around Roman and holds on tightly. His adult self able to hold on for a little longer. Taking comfort in the brothers that always where there even when he wasn't or didn't deserve them to be.

Dean cocks his head and Roman shrugs his shoulders. Neither man was understanding why Seth was more clingy suddenly. Seth though slowly drifts into baby Seth though. Letting go this time and letting his baby self taking over.

The Lady of lights voice whispering softly. "A wish that was needed. To heal the damage."

Dean's head snaps over towards the sound and Roman stands up.

Roman mumbles. "what was that.."

Dean shrugs as he looks around. Noting that no one else is is around. 'I..I don't know.."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean smirks as he watches Seth standing in front of him. Dean was sitting on the ground and helping Seth stand. Seth had a grip on Dean's hands which Dean has resting on his knees. He was enjoying watching Seth learn to move and stand. Seth was watching him and kept making sounds while he tried to get Dean to help him walk.

Roman shakes his head as he watches Dean play with Seth. Of all the toys scattered around Dean and the baby.. the two adults where still the Seth's favorite toys. Seth got upset when one of them wasn't close by. Dean catches Seth as he tries to walk and falls into Dean's chest.

Dean holds him and laughs softly. "Hey you're getting it Sethie."

Seth giggles brightly and holds onto Dean. "Dada."

Dean smiles and helps Seth to stand again.

* * *

Adult Seth stands in the room watching. The lady of light stands by him. Seth blinks when he realizes he's not his baby self and turns looking at her. He watches as the Lady look down at the baby and Dean. She seems to be crying and then looks at Seth. Seth looks at her and whispers. "You said.. you where sorry you couldn't save me.."

The Lady whispers. "Yes.. I should have saved you. I should have protected you."

Seth wraps his arms around himself and watches his baby self cuddle Dean and yawn. He knows he's on limited time.

He finally spits out. "You sound like... but she died."

The Lady smiles sadly. "Not everyone was like the people that raised you. Not everyone hurts you and manipulates you into believing what they're saying. Some people just care about you and want what's best for you. They will be your family if you let them. Like Roman and Dean. After you ran and pushed them away. You where claiming you never cared and wanted away.. they still came to save you. They are getting nothing out of this except you. Their brother."

Seth nods and looks at his brothers. He wants to touch them and talk to them. His blood runs cold though when he thinks about his past and "him". "He always.. he claimed he cared and wanted what was best for me. That he was going to make everything ok."

The Lady touches his face and it's like being touched by the warmest sunny day. A soft feeling of peace and happiness seems to fill him. "Let go of the past."

Seth looks at the baby and bites his cheek hard.

The Lady whispers. "This was a wish of yours.. but it was also my wish.."

Seth looks back and whispers. "Mom.."

The was sudden flash of light and Seth throws up his hands.

* * *

Dean looks shocked down at Seth. His eyes going wide as Seth jerks and his tiny hands fly up as if to block something coming for his face. He looks around and Roman sits up. Seth though looks around and then looks up at Dean.

Dean whispers softly to Seth while he holds him. "It's ok.. I got you."

Seth watches him and then wiggles close to Dean. Something was different but Seth was just holding onto Dean's shirt with both hands now. Dean holds him and rocks back and forth with the baby. Roman moves and looks down at them from the couch.

Dean shrugs and Roman sighs softly.

"Sometimes I wish we could figure out what was going on." Roman states softly.

Dean hums softly and then looks up at Roman. "I think.. I think we where meant to find him.. think about it. Seth is our little brother .. and he changed where we would find him. The Lady thinks that we will protect him and for some reason knows this. She wants us to take care of him."

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "true. Of all the times and places Seth goes.. it was right where I would find him."

Dean nods and then kisses the top of Seth's head after he moves him to lay against his chest. "I'm going to keep you safe until she tells us why.. or you can explain to us."

Roman looks at him. "what if.. we never get a reason."

Dean nods. "then we never get one and we have a son.. I'll use him as a chick magnet and you can continue to change his diapers."

Roman rolls his eyes and then stands up. "You are going to have to manage that task soon enough."

Dean smirks at Roman. "Nope.. I've been peed on enough. You are now the official diaper changer."

Roman sighs and smiles at his phone when a text comes in. "Jojo is coming over tomorrow."

Dean thinks and then looks at Roman. "She wants to see the baby?"

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "She does."

Dean grins. "She can change diapers right?"

Roman eyes Dean and then promptly hits Dean on the back of the head.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean looks over at the door when he hears the car pull up. Dean had given Seth a bath and dressed gun in his warmest sleeper. Dean did all of this while Roman cleaned the house to get ready for Jojo. Seth was content now cuddled against Dean's chest and babbling. Jojo bursts through the door and into the house a couple seconds later. She smiles brightly and runs into her father's arms. Jojo hugs Roman tightly as Roman spins her around. "Daddy!"

Roman smiles up at his baby girl. "Hey baby Girl I missed you."

Jojo hugs Roman and giggles. "I missed you too. Mommy said that you would be home soon and I couldn't wait"

She looks around and spots Seth who is cuddling Dean. She gasps and wiggles to get down. Roman grins and puts her down. Dean sits Seth on the blanket on the floor at his feet and Jojo sits by Seth.

Roman sits by her and smiles. "This is the baby boy, I'm babysitting."

Jojo nods and then looks at Roman with a huff. "It's uncle Seth.. mommy isn't good with secrets and you keep telling me it's wrong to lie."

Roman laughs softly. "yeah i figured she'd cave and tell you."

Jojo looks down at Seth. "Uncle Seth." She gently moves Seth's hair and looks down at him.

Seth looks up at Jojo and babbles while holding a stuffed teddy bear. He seems fine with her and even reached out to her.

Jojo grins and then whispers. "Can I hold him?"

Roman nods and Jojo sits in the chair. Roman picks up Seth and then sits Seth in her lap. Seth wiggles and looks up at Jojo. He grins brightly and cuddles into the little girl. Jojo holds onto Seth and giggles. "I missed you uncle."

Roman smiles softly at his daughter.

Dean chuckles. "I think he missed you too."

Jojo hugs Seth gently. "Why did he leave... Mommy said he was mad at daddy but .."

Seth looks up at her and holds on.

Roman takes a breath and then shakes his head. "He needed to do some things but he's back now.. He's your little brother."

Jojo thinks and then looks down at Seth. "I'll be a good big sister."

Roman nods and kisses the top of Jojo's head. "I know you will be."

Jojo then grins. "Can I dress him up?"

Seth yawns and wiggles happily. His feet kicking as he watches them talk. He has no idea what's in store for him.

Dean smirks at the thought. "in what?"

Jojo whispers. "I have some doll clothing. Pretty princess and.. sailor.."

Dean smirks. "Sure.. but I call taking pictures."

Roman shakes his head and then looks down at Seth. "Sorry little man."

Seth looks up at him and then giggles when Jojo hugs him. He just likes the cuddles.

Jojo grins brightly at her daddy. "Seth loves me. He would let me do this if he was an adult too. Remember?"

Dean nods. "he would. He use to let Jo put makeup on him and braid his hair."

Roman shakes his head and lets Jojo and Dean dress up Seth for the day. Since Seth seemed ok with it and enjoyed the attention. Roman even had to admit that Seth looked cute in the princess outfit with a wig on.

Jojo though notices something in the corner of the room at dinner. "Daddy.. who's that lady that's all.. sparkly in the corner?"

Roman pauses. "what do you mean?"

Jojo looks at Roman and then speaks softly. "There's a lady that is all glowing and she's watching us. She said she's here to check on Seth."

Roman drops his fork and then looks at his daughter. "Wait.. you can see her?"

Jojo nods and whispers. "who is she."

Dean who is holding Seth at the table letting him eat mashed potatoes off his plate. Dean then speaks softly. "Did you ask her?"

Jojo looks over and speaks softly. "who are you... Uncle Seth? Is that you?"

Roman looks around and looks at the baby. Baby Seth has potatoes smeared on his face and hands. But Jojo obviously doesn't mean him. She is staring at the corner.

Dean whispers. "Seth.."

Jojo nods. "it's adult Seth."


	12. Chapter 12

Roman doesn't know what to make of what was going on. He looks at his daughter who appears to be seeing Adult Seth and the Lady of Light. Roman kneels beside Jojo and then speaks softly but evenly. "Jo.. what do you mean Adult Seth?"

Jojo looks at him and whispers. "It's Seth.. adult Seth. He's right there with the lady."

Adult Seth looks confused and he looks at the lady. "she can see us?"

The Lady smiles and nods. "Of course she can.. she's a child."

Seth looks confused.

The Lady smiles softly. "Children believe in me and others like me. They can see us because of that."

Seth nods and looks at Jojo. "But why can she see me."

The Lady chuckles softly and states. "Because you're her uncle and you're with me." The tone in her voice makes it sound like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Seth nods and rubs his head.

Jojo frowns. "it's ok Uncle Seth.. Uncle Dean and Daddy are protecting you."

Seth looks at her and smiles softly.

Dean looks around. "Can they hear me?"

Seth nods. "Yeah we can hear you Dean."

Jojo nods after that. "yes."

Dean looks at baby Seth who is now painting himself and Dean's arms with potatoes. "why did this happen?"

The Lady walks around the scene and speaks softly. "Seth needs to learn." she smiles at Jojo.

Jojo looks confused and then looks at Dean. "Uncle needs to learn... I don't understand Uncle Dean... Is it one of those adult things like when I'm put in time out so I "learn" or something different?"

Dean shakes his head. "I don't either."

Seth kneels down in front of Jojo and speaks to the little girl. "Can you tell them something for me?"

Jojo nods.

Seth then speaks. "This Lady.. wants me to learn something.. but I don't know what."

Jojo looks at her Daddy. "Seth said the sparkly Lady wants him to learn something but he doesn't know what."

The lady smiles at Seth. "you know what though Seth.. just think."

Seth rubs his temple. "But.. I don't.. I haven't changed back."

The lady smiles saddly. "that's now why you need to learn it."

Seth whispers. "You want me to learn to trust someone.. not to run away from them like I did my father. Not everyone ... not everyone wants to use and hurt me like him."

The Lady nods and smiles softy. "That your bothers are doing this because.."

Seth interrupts. "Because they are awesome people and just.. because we're family. Sometimes the family we choose is our real family and that family we need."

The Lady smiles softly and whispers. "They.. they are giving you something I couldn't. Something I wasn't able to."

Seth looks at her and then looks at baby Seth. Dean has cuddled the baby close and protectively. Dean doesn't get what is going on. So he followed what his instinct was tell him.

Jojo looks at her Daddy. "Seth said .. that his daddy hurt him.. and he.. we're family."

Roman nods and whispers. "We are family. We'll always will be family."

The Lady smiles softly and then bites her lip.

Roman looks at Dean.

Dean nods and he knew a lot about Seth's history from their late night conversations when Seth couldn't sleep or he couldn't. Often they where the ones that shared a bed when they couldn't get a room with a couch. Mainly because Roman kicked like crazy and no one wanted to share a bed with him.

The Lady speaks softly and honestly. "I can't just reverse this.. but I can.. make you age up."

Seth whispers. "I'm stuck like this."

The Lady shakes her head. "No not at all. Trust me Seth. I need to fix what he did to you and help you."

Dean frowns when Baby Seth wiggles and then starts to glow. Adult Seth watches as baby Seth ages up a bit. He appears to be about 2. Roman winces and mumbles. "it would have to be a toddler."

Dean looks at Roman. "what's .. what's so bad about a toddler."

Roman looks at Dean.

Jojo huffs. "no more dress up?"

Roman sighs. "terrible twos Dean.. you think that's just a saying."

Dean thinks and then looks down at the toddler in his lap. Toddler Seth cuddles into Dean and holds tightly to him. Dean mumbles. "I think you're over reacting."

Roman crosses his arms. "Yeah ok.. Since you're the expert.."

Dean mumbles. "HEY you are Dada too. I can't do this on my own."

Roman sighs and then looks at the toddler. "why didn't she just reverse it."

Jojo shrugs. "She said she couldn't."

Dean frown's. "he's trapped like this.."

Jojo whispers. "She said no but there's more."

Dean picks up the Toddler and watches as he drifts into sleep.

Jojo frowns. "Seth and her are gone."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean had no experience with toddlers but he was extremely confident that he could handle anything that Seth could do. So he sent Roman out with Jojo. What he didn't count on Seth being a holy terror of a child. Well at least that's was Dean's new name for Seth.. Holly terror.

Dean eyes Seth as Seth runs across the living room. He was chasing Puff happily and was still covered in pasta sauce from lunch. Seth favourite words seemed to be no and Daddy but together all the time. Dean finally reaches out and catches Seth. Seth whines and looks up at Dean. "No daddy."

Dean shakes his head. "No.. you need a bath still."

Seth sulks and crosses his arms. "No daddy."

Dean shakes his head. "yes Daddy." He carries Seth to the bathroom. "Why can't you say yes Daddy just once?"

Seth whines and wiggles but Dean has a firm grip. Dean had started to fill the tub already and finally shuts the door behind him. He then sits Seth on the counter. Seth refuses to help him take Seth's clothing off and in fact fights him. Dean groans. "Baby boy.. I'll let you have bubbles and you can play in the water."

Seth perks and looks at Dean. "bubbles!"

Dean nods and goes under the sink. He holds up the mister bubbles that Roman told him was there he puts the soap in the tub. Seth squeals happily and claps. Dean then throws some toys in the water. Seth then happily helps Dean take off Seth's pants and lays down for Dean to take off his diaper. Dean takes the diaper off and throws it away. He then gently picks Seth up and puts him in the tub with bubbles. Seth sequels happily and Dean shakes his head. Dean kneels beside the tub and watches as Seth splashes in the water. Dean has to flinch a little away as Seth splashes and it gets Dean.

Dean shakes his head and eyes Seth. "I don't want to bath with you.. thanks."

Seth giggles brightly and then his eyes light up when he sees a boat. He picks it up and then puts it in the water watching it float. He looks at Dean. "it flies."

Dean looks confused and then whispers. "No it floats."

Seth looks confused and then speaks softly. "Float.. float."

Dean nods and looks at the toddler. Seth then looks up at Dean and throws his arms around Dean. Soaking Dean's shirt through and his hair. Dean groans and hugs Seth back. "yeah yeah.. Thank you for sharing that water.."

Dean lets Seth play more with the boat and grabs a towel. Seth giggles happily when Dean picks him up and wraps him in the towel. Dean dries him off. He then gets a diaper on Seth and dresses him. Dean then puts Seth down and lets him run into the living room. Dean then follows him out and sees him staring t the tv almost transfixed. Dean looks up and sees the a baby show and sits down the couch. Seth crawls onto the couch and into Dean's lap. He sits there and watches the tv. Dean wraps his arms gently around Seth and closes his eyes.

* * *

Roman comes home with Jojo and frowns with worry. It's silent and Roman feels a little worried. He walks in and snickers. Dean is sound asleep sitting up. Seth is sleeping in Dean's lap with the TV still on. Seth though obviously before sleeping had picked up a marker that was on the table. Dean's arms, shirt and face are drawn on. Thankfully it's a crayola marker.

Roman walks over and shakes Dean's shoulder.

Dean snorts and mumbles softly. "I'm up. I'm up."

Dean shifts and then looks down at the little body in his arms. He then blinks a couple times to get the sleep out of his eyes when he sees the felts marks that cover his arms. "Damn it."

Roman smirks at Dean. "you have something on your face."

Dean groans and then picks the sleeping Seth up holding him up for Roman to take. Roman takes Seth to put him down for a nap. Dean goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He groans. "damn kid."

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks abck. He sees the lady of the light standing there. He jumps back. "HEY I don't want to be a baby lady."

The lady laughs softly. "I can't turn you into a baby."

Dean nods. "so.. what do you want? Why can I see you?"

The Lady motions to him. "We need to talk."

Dean nods and looks at her. "alright."

* * *

Roman looks at Seth who's curled up in the crib. Seth was still small enough to fit in the crib. Roman pushes Seth's hair back and then speaks softly. "Sleep little one. We have you still."

Seth sleeps soundly and then roman thinks. "And if you can hear me.. Older Seth.. you better get your ass home. We have a lot to talk about."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean looks at the Lady as he sits down in the guest room. He dried his face and decided to have a conversation with her here since it was better then trying to talk in a bathroom. Dean wasn't certain what she wanted but he had an idea.

He looks up at her and cocks his head to one side. "Speak."

The lady looks at him and then sits down on the floor in front of him. "When I tried to reverse the age spell. I was blocked. I knows it's because of your fears."

Dean takes a breath and then looks at the Lady. "he'll leave us again. Right after getting us attached to him again. I just.. I don't want to lose my brother again. I don't know if I can survive that."

The lady smiles gently and looks at him. "He told you a lot about his past?"

Dean nods and rubs his arms as if he's cold. "he told me a lot.. he said you died."

The Lady winces and then whispers. "Dean.. why do you think he left?"

Dean whispers. "I made him. I was too much to handle and too much to do deal with. All the shit I put people through makes them leave."

Dean's head snaps up when Seth's voice rings out. 'You didn't do that.."

Dean looks up and sees adult Seth. Seth was ghost like and Dean could see the wall behind Seth but he was very visible.

Adult Seth kneels in front of Dean. He can't touch Dean so he grips his own knees instead as he whispers. "It wasn't you.. I .. I got scared. With you and Roman fighting. I thought you where going to leave me. That I was just going to be abandoned again and that you guys had just been using me. Hunter offered me .. a family again. That's why they kept harping on that in all those segments and everything. They used the fear against me but it was me Dean. Not you."

Dean growls. "If I could slap you i would.. you.. you're our baby brother. We never would have left you in the dust. You and Roman are the only family I have. I would have never let you go."

Seth looks at Dean. "I would slap you too.. you didn't do anything wrong.. Not everything is your fault. You are not the cause of everything bad. You're mom was not right. Hell you took care of a sell out baby brother when he was stuck. You are a good person Dean. I should have talked to you guys instead of running."

Dean snorts. "Only did it so I could spank you later."

Seth rolls his eyes and then shakes his head. "Yeah sure brother."

Dean whispers. "I missed you."`

Seth look at him and nods. "I missed you and Roman. There wasn't a day that went by that .. I didn't regret what happened. I just kept telling myself it was too late and you guys hated me."

Dean snorts. "we can't hate you.. Though I might have punched you." Dean nods and looks Seth in the eyes. "I guess we better let you grow up."

Roman speaks up from the door way. He holds Toddler Seth who is wiggling happily reaching for Dean. "I dunno I like you better as a baby."

Seth huffs and peeks back at Roman. "You're just grouchy because you're the oldest. You have to be responsible."

Roman snorts. "More pissed you didn't just talk to us."

Seth fidgets under Roman's gaze.

Roman sighs and shakes his head. "you need to come back to us."

Dean looks at the Lady.

The Lady hums and then looks at them. "Once this is done.. I can't undo it."

Roman nods and looks at her. "Thank you."

The Lady shrugs a little. "I owed Seth. I'm sorry I left you with him. I'm sorry."

There was a bright flash and everything was drowned out by the light.


	15. Chapter 15

1 week later.

Xavier taps his foot and eyes Big E. Big E was chewing his lip as he waits. Xavier had received a text that someone wanted to talk the New Day before Raw. Big E watches his partner pace and then looks up when an SUV pulls up. He raises his eyebrow as Dean gets out with Roman. Then the back door opens and Seth gets out. Seth is normal and an adult.

Big E grins. "CAPTAIN."

Seth looks up and grins brightly. He yelps when Kofi and Xavier surge forward and hug him. He smiles softly and hugs them back. "Hey guys."

Big E moves the other men and then wraps his arms around Seth and picks him off his feet. Seth squeaks and then Xavier and Kofi hug them all. Seth thinks he's being crushed but doesn't speak up. Roman and Dean told him about the new Day. Well part of the encounter.

Seth laughs softly and then is put back on his feet by Big E.

Big E grins. "Our Captain is back!"

Seth nods and then smirks as the men begin to dance and chant around him.

Dean mumbles. "Wonder if he would be this happy if he knew they did the lion King with him."

Roman shrugs as he looks over at the scene. "You're kidding right? He would love that."

Dean pauses and then sighs in defeat. "true. He's ever the nerd."

Roman walks over and taps Seth's shoulder. "We still need to get ready."

Big E looks at Roman. "What's going on?"

Seth grins brightly. "The Shield is coming back. Gotta take on the league of nations."

Big E holds his fist. "Got to right the wrongs committed by those fiends."

Dean eyes Big E. "No.."

Big E grins and then claps. "New Day rocks."

Xavier holds up his hand. "No.. The Shield Day rocks.."

Kofi frowns. "too many words.. doesn't really work."

Xavier shakes his head and thinks. "We'll just apoint them honorary new Day."

Dean groans. "No you won't."

Seth perks up. " To protect the world with devastation!"

Xavier beams as he looks over at Seth. "To unit all people with our nation."

Seth poses. "To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

Xavier Joins Seth in his pose "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Dean looks lose and Roman grins.

Seth grins and holds his hand up. "Jessie!"

Xavier holds his hand up. "James!?

Seth yells out. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

Xavier yells out. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Seth and Xavier looks at everyone and then both say. "No one?"

Romans shrugs. "Meow that's right."

Dean groans. "Now him.. Really."

Big E shrugs and looks at Dean. "we do have an awesome clap.."

Dean sighs and looks at Big E. ".. I'm not wearing blue tights."

Big E grins at him and wraps his arms around Dean's shoulder leading him off. "Let's talk.. about P.O.P. Dean."

Roman watches at Xavier and Seth start talking animatedly about everything. He knew his baby brother was happy and Dean and him had him back. Sometimes that's enough.

Kofi looks at Roman. "every feel old man?"

Roman nods. "yup..."

Kofi looks at Roman. "how's Jojo."

Roman grins. "great.. how's your little one."

Kofi whispers. "actually.. I need some advice."

Seth grins at his big brother and then looks at Xavier. He was actually happy everything happened. He was happy he was learning to trust some people as well. Now he had his brothers back and some good friends. Life was how it should be. All it took.. Seth spending some time in diapers.


End file.
